


Daddy's Good Boy

by Ludovica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Luke is a brat even when he's daddy's little boy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, spontaneous discovery of new kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han already knows that Luke gets off like nobody's business when you praise him during sex - but he's about to find out that there are other things that get Luke going even more...</p><p>(written for the <a href="https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=290378#cmt290378">star wars kink meme</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Good Boy

„There we go”, Han whispered as he spread Luke’s legs, opening the younger man up in front of him. His hand found one of his buttocks, and he started stroking it gently while he leaned over his body to breath another kiss onto his chest. “You’re so good, Luke, so beautiful for me…” He wrapped the fingers of his free hand around Luke’s hard, dripping cock, and a moan of appreciation hit his lips just before they met Luke’s mouth in a deep kiss.

Han had noticed early on how much Luke liked this kind of ‘dirty talk’ – how much he liked to be praised, how much he liked it when Han told him how beautiful and hot and incredible he was, how much he wanted to push his cock into him and how glad, how fortunate he was to have Luke. Han didn’t mind indulging – he less than minded, really. The added effort of running his mouth – which he likely would have done anyway – was a very small price for the beautiful noises that came out of his irresistible little Jedi. He did get the feeling that he was repeating himself, but Luke didn’t seem to mind, so he had decided not to mind either. Of course, he was damn good with his mouth (and with all the things you could do with a mouth as good as his), but there was only so much room for creativity when you were balls deep in your moaning boyfriend’s hot, writhing ass.

So he just kept on saying the first thing on his mind, showering Luke with adoration while his cock rubbed along the line between Luke’s crotch and thigh.

“I could fucking eat you up when you’re moaning like that”, he whispered hoarsely, squeezing that hot, slender cock in his hand while his lips ran over Luke’s jaw. “So damn beautiful, how are you even real? You gonna take my cock so perfectly, won’t you? Can you feel it?” He thrust against his hip again. “So hot for that perfect ass… Can you feel that, pretty boy?”

Luke, eyes closed, jaw slack with bliss, whimpered and pushed up against his cock. He jerked up into his hand, then he whispered, “Yes, please, daddy…”

Han jerked back in surprise. Had he just… He saw Luke’s eyes open with shock of his own, and his mouth opened and closed like a fish on land and he started to shake his head while his face flushed as red as a sunburned Zeltron.

“I mean, I’m – blast, I’m… Oh, blast it!” He pulled away from Han and tried to get off the bed – but Han’s brain had started working again at this point, and he grabbed a hold of Luke’s skinny hips and pulled him right back under him.

“Is that… Is that something you’d like?” he asked, doing his best to keep any sort of judgement out of his voice. “Me being your ‘daddy’?” He wiggled his eyebrows at that last word. If he showed Luke that he was amused, but intrigued at the same time – which he was, though definitely more intrigued than amused – this could definitely lead somewhere…

Luke’s expression changed to his ‘are you making fun of me, Han’ face, but when Han’s hand regained its grip on his now nearly limp cock, that look melted into another little gasp.

“We could try that, you know,” Han said, teasing the tip with his thumb. “Believe me, I’d make a great ‘daddy’…”

He put some pretty clever emphasis on that by thrusting his cock against Luke’s soft butt cheeks. Luke’s cheeks were still burning, but he was about ninety-five percent sure that there was something like intrigue in his eyes.

So Han decided to push on.

“Come on, baby boy… I’ll be such a good daddy to you…”

He could see Luke catch his breath, and with a grin he pushed his cock against the soft skin again while his thumb rubbed circles into his cock. “You do like that thought, don’t you? Fuck, you’re so perfect…”

Han kissed Luke’s neck, grinning when the younger man stretched his neck to give his lips more room. “So fucking beautiful and perfect, I really don’t know how I even got my hands on you…” he whispered. “You’re such a gift for your daddy…”

The hand that had been playing with his cock – which was standing like a control rod again – slid down over Luke’s balls, giving them a gentle squeeze, then farther back over his taint where he lingered to tease the sensitive skin. Luke’s fingers dug into the blanket they were lying on, and he had closed his eyes again, lost in the feeling.

“You really like the feeling of my fingers, don’t you, baby boy? Bet you’d like them a little farther down… Here, maybe…” With a grin, he let his middle finger slide just to the edge of the ring of puckered skin around Luke’s entrance, rubbing tiny circles into it. “Or maybe here…” He let his finger stroke farther down, just teasing the twitching muscle with the tip. With his other hand, he had grabbed the strategically positioned bottle of lube, his eyes transfixed on the way Luke’s lips opened in a gasp.

Those pretty lips squeezed shut when Han pulled his hand away and returned just a second later with lube-slick fingers. “There we go,” he whispered, pushing just the tip of his middle finger into Luke’s narrow little hole. “Can you feel daddy’s finger inside you, baby? Do you want more of that? Want Daddy to fuck your little hole with his whole finger?”

He just couldn’t help his grin when he pushed his finger farther in and Luke reared up, moaning around him. This really seemed to get him off something fierce – usually Han would have had to at least work him with two or three fingers to get a proper moan from him.

“That’s it, baby boy,” he whispered, pushing his finger in deeper. “You’re so fucking hot… If you could just see yourself right now, fuck… I can’t wait till I get to feed my cock to your ass…”

Luke opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. Han lifted both his eyebrows back, then gave him a tiny little slap with his free hand. “Now now, go back to moaning, babe...” Well, not everything could be a hundred percent on the mark, could it? But Luke just chuckle-gasped, then closed his eyes again and grabbed the back of Han’s head with one hand to pull him down for a kiss.

“There’s really not enough fingers inside of me right now, y’know?” he quipped back, and Han couldn’t help a chuckle of his own as he wiggled his finger and made Luke writhe under him.

“Is that any way to talk to your daddy, boy?” he scolded him playfully, but nearly instantly pushed another finger into him. Luke groaned and rolled his shoulders back before he spread his legs a little wider and pushed his hips up.

“Now, that’s better… You’re a cheeky one, aren’t you? Good thing daddy likes cheeky boys…”

He started moving his fingers rhythmically in and out, curling them to rub over Luke’s prostate until he just started milking it with bold, experienced strokes. The Jedi’s lips opened in a wordless cry, and he threw his head back with such intensity that his whole lower body jerked upwards. Han pushed his hips down with his free hand.

“A-a-a, baby boy,” he purred, “you stay put so daddy can keep admiring the view while we milk all that nice boy juice out of you…”

“For fuck’s sake,” Luke said, gritting his teeth while his cock dripped a steady puddle onto his belly. “Please, just fuck me already…”

Han curled his fingers hard against his prostate, making Luke strain against his hand. “’Please, just fuck me already’ what?”

Luke’s face flushed again, but then he closed his eyes and breathed: “Please, fuck me already, daddy…”

Han’s grin was starting to hurt his face, but his cock was so hard that that really didn’t matter. “Such a good boy…” he praised while the hand that wasn’t knuckle-deep in Luke grabbed the bottle again and started pouring lube over his own cock. “I really can’t wait to fuck you, baby boy… Daddy’s cock is so hard for you…”

Luke whined again, then he pulled one of his knees up to his body and reached down to grab Han’s slick cock. Han moaned and thrust into Luke’s hand before he knew what was happening.

“Less talking, more fucking,” Luke gasped out while he tried to shove Han’s cock into himself, even though Han still had his fingers inside.

Han couldn’t help an incredulous bout of laughter, then he shook his hand and pulled out his fingers. He quickly wiped them on the blanket before he grabbed Luke’s wrist and wrestled it away from his cock.

“Naughty thing,” he chided, but then he lifted Luke’s legs onto his shoulders and lined his cock up with his ass. “So my naughty little boy wants daddy’s cock? Well, here you go…”

He pushed in slowly, deliberately teasing Luke with little circles while he made his way into his body. He groaned in appreciation, then finally pushed the rest of the way in.

“So fucking good,” he groaned as he let go of Luke’s wrist and grabbed his hips with both hands instead. “So fucking good for daddy…” He sighed and looked down at Luke, who had closed his eyes again and was biting his lip. “A-a-a,” Han whispered as he leaned forward and licked over his lip. “No biting, boy. You need those lips so you can kiss daddy, and daddy doesn’t want you to get them all bloody…”

Luke opened his eyes again and grinned, but before he could quip this time, Han pulled out and thrust immediately back in, sending Luke’s eyes rolling and forcing a moan from his throat.

“There we go, boy… Now be nice for daddy, alright? I know you can be nice…” He grinned as he started up a proper rhythm, keeping Luke in place with his grip on his hips. “Look at you… You’re so damn beautiful… Look how well you’re taking daddy’s cock…”

Luke groaned and dug his heels into Han’s back, moving into his next thrust with a greed that would have made Han moan even if he hadn’t been balls-deep inside of him.

“Oh fuck… So good… Such a good boy…” he gasped, digging his fingers into his skin and thrusting harder. “So good… My little boy’s making me so happy… Fuck, that ass… Best ass I’ve ever had… Nothing in the world’s as good as that feeling, baby, that feeling of getting my cock all the way into my baby boy’s ass… My sweet little boy, taking my cock like a pro…” His monologue turned into senseless babbling while the rhythm of his hips became fast and erratic. He felt his balls pull up into his body, heat boiling at the base of his cock that just wanted to explode into Luke. For a split-second he suspended his rhythm to think about what he was going to do – was he going to come first or was he going to try and make Luke come before that – but then he let go of Luke’s hips and grabbed a handful of his hair instead, pulling his head back and kissing him hungrily while his hips hammered into that wonderful ass. He groaned right into Luke’s mouth when he came.

He stayed like that for a moment or two, his spent cock deep, unmoving inside of Luke, Luke’s wet, hot cock pressing against his belly, Luke’s breath mingling with his own. Then he knelt up with a groan and grabbed a hold of Luke’s cock, without letting his own slip out of him.

“Blasted fuck, you’re so incredibly great,” he gasped, pumping Luke’s cock the way he knew he liked best. “You made me come so hard I bet I’ve seen more stars than in damn hyperspeed… You’re so damn perfect, such a damn perfect ass, so fucking beautiful, oh fuck, baby boy, you’re making your daddy so happy…”

Luke’s mouth fell open in another one of those enchanting noiseless cries of his. He gasped for air, thrust up in his cock, rolled his eyes back into his head – and then he spurted onto Han’s hand and chest, some drops landing on Luke’s own belly and mingling with the precum Han had milked from him earlier.

“Good boy,” Han whispered as he stroked him through his orgasm. “Such a good boy… You’ve done so great, baby boy, I’m so proud of you…” Han’s own voice was lower now, rough; he was exhausted himself, but that was no reason to cut Luke’s orgasm short, so he kept stroking until the beautiful young man under him had stopped shuddering. He let go of Luke’s cock, pulled out of his body and collapsed on top of him.

They lay like this for a while, until Luke stared murmuring that Han was far too heavy and shoved him off. With a rumble of his own, Han pulled Luke into a tight embrace and tugged the boy’s head under his chin so he could breathe in the fragrance of his hair.

He had almost dosed off when he more felt than heard a chuckle coming from Luke.

“’Feed your cock to my ass’, huh?” he asked, and Han could feel the grin against the skin of his neck.

He snorted, then patted Luke’s butt. “Can it, kid. Nobody’s improv is perfect all the time.”

Luke chuckled again, then nuzzled against Han’s jaw. “If you say so, daddy… And… By the way…”

Han’s hand ran over his butt, up his back, gently stroking his warm skin. “Hmm?”

Luke pushed his body closer to Han’s, and then Han could feel a little kiss against the base of his neck. “This was… really, really nice. Thanks for that.”

Han grinned again as warmth settled in his belly. “No problem, baby. Absolutely no problem at all.”


End file.
